1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for chassis control of a motor vehicle, which has at least one wheel suspension, which carries a vehicle body, having a shock absorber.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods for chassis control of a motor vehicle are known from the related art. For example, a method for activating a shock absorber, which is adjustable in its damping characteristic, of a motor vehicle is known from published German patent application document DE 41 120 04 C2. For this purpose, the shock absorber has an adjustable valve for adjusting the damping characteristic, the changeovers between the damping characteristics to be performed to optimize the properties of the motor vehicle being a function of whether the shock absorber is loaded by compression or tension. The stiffness of the shock absorber, i.e., the damping ratio, is set in such a way that the movement of the vehicle body is damped.